


Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff gets caught in the act of watching one of his guilty pleasure shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save.

"Previously on Pretty Little Liars..." Said the TV, blinking in the dark light. Geoff smirked, sinking lower into the sofa as he got settled to watch his show. It was late but he daren't watch it in the day, what with all of his boys awake and the possibility one of them could see. No, he couldn't risk the embarrassment. Now was a perfect time to watch the show.  
"What on earth are you watching?" Asked a curious voice from behind him, startling Geoff and eliciting an awkward yelp from him. Ryan, he recognized, chuckled as he walked around the couch to stand in front of Geoff. His serious blue eyes scanned the television, trying to make sense of the images on the screen. When he could not place the show from memory, Ryan turned towards Geoff with an expectant expression.  
"I, uh... ah... it's just a show." Geoff attempted to wave it off, pausing said show in the hopes that Ryan would go away soon. Ryan only snorted.  
"Oh, if that's so... why are you awake at one am to watch it?" Ryan asked, annoyingly curious.

  
"Why are you up?" Geoff retorted childlessly, immediately defending himself. Ryan shrugged, yawning. He blinked tiredly, waiting a few moments before finally answering Geoff's question.  
"Well, I heard some noises coming from downstairs and decided I was thirsty." Ryan admitted, glancing back towards the TV. Geoff shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Well, go and get your drink then." He told Ryan, gesturing towards their kitchen.  
"I probably should, Ray muttered something about getting him a glass as well. But," Ryan gestured towards the TV, "I'm curious as to what you're staying up to watch." Ryan said and to Geoff's dismay he moved to sit beside him. When Ryan reached for the remote, however, it was too far. Geoff snatched it away as he glared at his boyfriend.  
"Go and get your water, Ryan." Geoff demanded. He was in no mood to play games, he wanted to watch his show in peace. Ryan surveyed Geoff's expression with a raised eyebrow, thinking for a moment before decided that fighting the man simply wasn't worth it. He stood without comment, wandering to their kitchen.

  
Geoff waited. He listened to the sound of Ryan collecting glasses. He heard the tap. Geoff chewed his lip anxiously when the sound of running water was cut short and Ryan's footsteps grew closer. Ryan paused in the doorway, smiling softly at his boyfriend.  
"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Ryan warned before walking away. Geoff waited until the first creak of the stair to start his show again. What he did not expect was for Ryan to return, having abandoned the water on the first step and now triumphantly standing in the living room as the title credits rolled across the screen.  
"Pretty Little Liars, huh? I should have known, honestly. I mean it's only a stone's throw away from Gossip Girl." Ryan chuckled, noting the slight blush on Geoff's cheeks as he spluttered and tried to defend himself. He failed.  
"I, no it's - you don't understand. I just... It's for... Ryan! You said you were going upstairs!" Geoff whined, looking utterly forlorn. "Don't tell anyone?" The man pleaded, hoping Ryan would keep his pretty little mouth shut.

  
Ryan rolled his eyes. He could keep Geoff's secret, though he'd seen Geoff watch worse.  
"All right. No one will know, just you and I." Ryan swore and Geoff visibly relaxed. Until the sound of glasses smashing and a string of curses could be heard from the stairs.  
"Ryan! What the fuck?" Cried Ray, his voice heavy and thick with sleep. He winced as he tiptoed from the mess, turning into the kitchen to find Ryan but instead spotting him standing in the living room.  
"Sorry, Ray. Are you hurt?" Ryan sounded apologetic and concerned, rushing towards Ray and inspecting his feet while Geoff groaned from the sofa. Ray noticed the man, looking on in confusion first at his partner whom he'd thought was upstairs with the others and next at the TV screen.  
"Is that Pretty Little Liars?" Ray asked curiously. Caught in the act, Geoff resigned and nodded. "So you're the one who's been taping it!" Ray cried. He'd been giving Gavin shit for weeks because of it. Ryan chuckled, glancing towards Geoff.  
"You're not very good at keeping it a secret, are you?" He teased.


End file.
